The Truth
by TheWitchThatCould
Summary: A secret visitor comes for Roy and trouble happens everywhere. Is this visitor just one of Lust's minions? OCxHavoc HawkeyexRoy cannons
1. Chapter 1

The Truth

Chapter 1

What really happened to Roy Mustang?

"Roy! No, please don't separate us; he's all I have left! Please don't!" the little 6-year-old girl shouted as the police pulled her away from her 8-year-old brother. Her brother shouted and reached for her, they were both crying, tears streaming down their cheeks.

"Lara! Lara remember, I will always be with you! Never forget me!" Roy shouted back. Lara nodded and watched her brother leave her forever. Or so she thought.

24 years later, Lara stood at the door of Central Command Center, waiting to see her brother after all this time. She stood there, a big smile on her face, her long black hair flowing in the strong winds.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" a security guard asked her curiously. She nodded, tucking a couple strands of hair behind her ear.

"Yes, I am looking for Roy Mustang. I am a very special guest." She giggled and waited, finally seeing her brother walk down the stone steps. He looked at her, his eyes wide in shock. Roy smiled big, running and hugging Lara tightly.

"Lara, is it really you? You've grown, so much since I last saw you. You are…really grown, heh." Roy looked her up and down, his hands on her shoulders, his eyes gleaming. At that moment the security guards looked at each other, confused. Roy led her inside to his office to introduce her to everyone. The first person to see her was, of course, Jean Havoc.

"Well hello there, cutie. You new here? How about I show you around." Havoc smiled as he leaned up against the wall next to where Roy and Lara were standing. Roy gave Havoc the evil eye.

"She doesn't need your help, Havoc. Havoc, can I talk to you at my desk for a minute?" Roy drags Havoc to his desk, a very annoyed look in his eyes.

"What is it Lieutenant Mustang? Why are you so protective of the cutie new girl? Did you call dibs or something?" Havoc smirked jokingly. Roy hit him in the head with a book.

"If you lay a finger on her so help me I will kill you in one snap." Roy threatened. Havoc backed away slowly, heading towards Lara again. She turned away from Havoc's flirty eyes and blushes softly, tucking more hair behind her ear. Everyone stared at her.

"Uh... hello, everyone. I am Lara. Lara Mustang. It's nice to meet you all." She smiled her sweetest and bowed. Everyone stared and Lieutenant Colonel Hughes dropped his coffee cup, the glass shattering everywhere.

"Lara, are you, Roy's…sister? How could I have not seen this? She looks identical to Lieutenant Mustang but with long hair and feminine eyes. I am so stupid!" Hughes began talking to himself. Lara looked confusingly at Hughes, then down at the glass.

"I will clean this up, no one step here please." She began picking the glass up with her bare hands, but Havoc grabbed her wrist and pulled her away.

"No one with such beauty, such soft skin should pick up glass. You could cut your hand and that would be bad." Havoc kissed Lara's hand, making Roy very annoyed and threw a flaming stapler at him. Lara looked at Roy.

"Roy Mustang what was the point of that? You should say sorry, that really could have hurt him!" Lara shouted across the room. Roy stared at her, shocked. They have been together for about an hour and she is already bossing him around. He chuckled and got up and walked over to them.

"I'm so sorry Havoc. I'm sorry that you will never lay a hand on my sister." Roy smirked and grabbed Lara's hand and whispered in her ear.

"Be careful with him. Please. And don't boss me around, I am older than you." Roy smiled softly and kissed the top of her head. Lara looked at Havoc and smiled sweetly.

"Havoc, do you remember my mini skirt rant?" Roy asked to break the awkward silence.

"Uh, yeah. How could I forget it? It is the best rant you have ever had." Havoc confessed, making Lieutenant Hawkeye a little pissed. Lara looked at Roy and smiled.

"Brother, do you have any spare uniforms you don't need?" She asked as sweetly as she possibly could. Roy looked at her with a hint of concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" he slowly got out of his chair and handed her an old uniform from the closet. She smiled big and thanked Roy and ran out of the room with the uniform in her hands.

Lara returned a couple hours later, walking into Roy's office during a meeting, the uniform completely transformed. Lara wore the jacket half cut up the torso, a black tank top underneath, and the remains of the jacket were turned into an army blue mini skirt.

"Big Brother, do you like it?" She asked him sweetly, courage in her voice. Roy just stared, and Havoc fell back in his chair because of a nosebleed. Lara blushed deeply.

"You hate it, don't you." She whispered loud enough for only Roy to hear. He got p and hugged his little sister and smiled at her.

"I love it. And I think Havoc does too." Lara and Roy both chuckled, their laughs sounding almost identical. Havoc slowly got up and walked to Lara, putting his arm around her waist. Roy noticed and slapped Havoc, causing him to stumble over.

"Roy Mustang stop it!" Lara shouted stepping away from her older brother. She looked into his eyes; her own eyes were very intense and serious. Roy stared in shock. She has never yelled at him like before. Was bringing her here, where Havoc can easily get her, a bad idea?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lara wasn't a very great mood, so she decided to take a walk. She hummed quietly to herself, looking around Central. _Wow, this place is so beautiful, _she thought to herself.

"Hey, you must be the Lieutenant's little sister, am I right?" a voice said from behind. She turned to see a short blonde kid and a man in big metal armor. Lara nodded.

"Yeah, who wants to know?" her voice had the slightest hint of sarcasm, but that was overcome with frustration. The boy chuckled.

"Why, me. You do know who I am, right?" the boy asked, fiddling with his red jacket. Lara merely shook her head.

"I am Edward Elric! And this is my brother, Alphonse." Edward said in confidence.

"Oh! I know now, you are the FullMetal Alchemist, right?" Lara asks, pointing to Alphonse. Edward started fuming.

"Actually, Edward is the FullMetal Alchemist, not me. I am just his little brother." Alphonse admitted, holding back Edward.

"Oh… but wait, how can someone that short be a FullMetal Alchemist?" Lara was very confused.

"Don't cal me short! I am still growing you know!" Edward shouted. Lara jumped at how loud the kids' voice could go.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Calm down. So you're the FullMetal Alchemist?" she had to get things straight. Edward nodded a big smile on his face.

"And you're his younger brother?" she pointed at Alphonse, who nodded also. Lara sighed, taking in all the information of the FullMetal Alchemist and his brother.

"So, what are you doing around here? Without any protection? You do know that there is a serial killer on the loose and that he goes for State Alchemists, right?" Edward walked beside Lara. She nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm not a State Alchemist." She sighed, for her only dream would never come true since she doesn't know how alchemy works, only if she has done it a lot.

"Really? Then what's that in your pocket?" Edward asked, taking the silver pocket watch from Lara's back jeans pocket.

"Hey, that's mine! My brother gave it to me… he said that it was special and that I mustn't let anyone touch it but myself." Lara explained. Edward took out his watch, showing her that they were identical.

"I have the exact same watch, and I'm a State Alchemist. If you have this watch that means you are one, also." Edwards's voice was a little annoyed, yet still calm. Lara stopped to think. Is she really a State Alchemist? How could this have happened if she doesn't even know what kind of an alchemist she is?

"Have you ever tried alchemy?" Alphonse asked. Lara looked at Alphonse with an annoyed look in her eyes.

"Of course! I am the Blind Water Alchemist. I'm very new at the Command Center, so that's probably why you haven't heard of me with that name." Lara explained and sighed, then remembered she had a meeting with Hughes and Fury. Lara ran back towards the Command Center and turned around to wave at Edward and Alphonse.

"Goodbye! It was nice meeting you two!" she shouted, a smile on her face. She turned around again only to run into a man with a scar the shape of an "X" on his forehead.

"Oh! I am very sorry sir!" she ran passed him, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, nearly knocking her over. He placed his hand over her mouth.

"If you scream, I will kill you." He said in her ear. She bit his hand and ran to the Command Center, tears streaming down her face as she slowly entered the meeting room.

"Lara, what's the matter?" Hughes asked, getting up and walking toward her.

"A man… he tried kidnapping me… he said if I screamed he would kill me… I ran…" she whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes and cheeks.

"Fury, go get Lieutenant Mustang. He needs to hear about this. I think it was Scar that tried kidnapping Lara." Hughes ordered Fury, and Fury nodded and ran to Roy's office and returned a minute later, Roy taking Lara in his arms.

"I was so scared, brother. I thought he was really going to kill me." Lara sobbed as Roy hushed and calmed her.

"It's okay, you're safe now. Just never go out without someone with you, okay?" Roy looked at Lara, his eyes filled with concern. Lara nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear. Roy sighed, one hand on his forehead the other on his hip. A moment later, Havoc came running in, grabbing Lara and held her tightly.

"I am so glad that you're safe, my precious! If you ever want to take a walk, bring me to protect you!" Havoc was being clingy to Lara again, which made Roy pissed… again.

"Havoc, let go of her. Now!" Roy said frustratedly. Havoc slowly let go, but Lara refused to let go.

"No, Brother. He is just trying to comfort me… please?" Lara looked at Roy with big, pleading eyes. Roy sighed and Havoc held Lara close once again. Havoc started dancing around the room with Lara, which made Lara laugh and giggle since the first time she's been here. Roy couldn't help but smile to see that his little sister was happy and safe. It was a couple hours in the meeting when Lieutenant Hawkeye barged in, panting.

"We just got a call saying that they saw Scar in the market here. No one go anywhere without protection. Especially you two, Roy and Lara. I heard it was going to rain later so no going outside Roy." Hawkeye explained. Roy and Lara both nodded in sync in agreement.

"Oh, and it was such a beautiful day an hour ago… well, except for when I nearly got kidnapped by a serial killer, that is." Lara commented quietly, on Havoc hearing since Lara was sitting in his lap because the chair that Lara was supposed to sit in was broken.

"Havoc… where is Lara's chair?" Roy asked, seeing his sister. Havoc shrugged.

"It's broken and being repaired, so there isn't enough chairs." He explained the obvious. Roy sighed and nodded, seeing Edward and Alphonse walk in.

"Hey Lara, you alright? We heard what happened." Alphonse asked concern in his child like voice. Lara nodded a soft and sweet smile on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking Alphonse." Roy looked from Lara to Edward to Alphonse then back at Lara, confused.

"When did you guys meet?"

"We met at the market. At that moment I learned to never call him… s-h-o-r-t again." Lara giggled.

"I can spell you know! I'm not that young! I am just not short!" Edward shouted, making the room burst into a quiet laughter. Even Roy chuckled a little.

"It's nice to hear you laugh, Brother. I really missed your laugh…" Lara confessed, smiling her sweetest. Roy looked at Lara and just had to smile back. At that moment the room went black, a window crashed, and Lara screamed.

"Roy, Havoc! Help!" Lara shouted, and the lights flickered back on and Lara Mustang was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lara sat in the chair, tied up. The room she was in was dark, but she was still able to see some things around her.

"Hello? Where am I? Who are you? What do you want with me?" she cried, only hearing her voice echo. She sighed in frustration. She saw movement in the corner of the room; a big shadow was getting closer, closer, until it stood in front of her.

"Major Lara Mustang. Lieutenant Mustang's little sister. You were separated when you were six and Roy was eight. You are both foster children because your parents were murdered. You two were reunited two days ago." The voice said. It sounded familiar. An image appeared in her mind, the man from the market!

"How do you know all of this? Tell me who you are! Tell me your name; I know you are the man from the market." Lara asked, her voice sounded hopeless and lonely. The man chuckled and leaned in closely to Lara's face, his voice a whisper.

"My name, you want? Fine, I'll give it to you. It's Scar." His hand rested on Lara's cheek and he kissed her forehead, his breathe warm.

"Don't touch me, I may be a woman but I can punch and kick like a full grown man." Lara threatened. Scar slapped her and chuckled evilly.

"Your older brother will be here any minute; he must have noticed that you were gone, since you shouted so loud. Didn't I tell you last time not to scream, or I would kill you?" his voice was very serious. So serious, it scared Lara breathless. Scar slapped her again, and at that moment Roy, Havoc, and Hawkeye crashed through the door, their guns ready and loaded.

"Let my sister be, Scar!" Roy shouted, his voice sounded shaky. Scar merely laughed, kicking the chair that Lara was tied to over. Lara grunted in pain as she hit the cold stone ground. That's when Roy began firing. He was too late though, Scar was already out the window. Roy ran to Lara, untied her and held her close.

"I was so worried! I'm so sorry, Lara." Roy cried, tears streaming down his. Lara held Roy, humming to him quietly to calm him down. Havoc and Hawkeye searched where Lara was brought, light barely shining through the broken window.

"Roy, look what we found. Do you know what it is?" Havoc held up a small red stone. Lara looked at the stone.

"It's a Red Stone. It's a forgery of The Philosophers Stone/" Lara explained, her voice sounded serious. Havoc just stared at Lara in disbelief.

"How'd you know that? I didn't know you knew about The Philosophers Stone." Lara nodded. She smiled sweetly at Havoc and giggled. Havoc continued to stare, this time he was very confused. Lara walked up to Havoc and whispered in his ear.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me and my knowledge." Lara walked away, helping Roy up from the ground and she walked out toward the car. Havoc followed after her.

"Hey, what was that all about back there? You like completely changed." Havoc looked at Lara seriously as Lara danced around the car. Havoc followed, finally grabbing her hand.

"Tell me, what did you mean?" Havoc's voice got louder and there was a big sign of frustration. Lara simply giggled and kissed Havoc on the cheek, then got in the car as Roy and Hawkeye came out. Havoc stood there, dumbfounded, and he got into the drivers' seat and they drove off to the Command Center.

Roy walked up to Lara who was sitting in the corner of his office looking out the window.

"What's going on between you and Havoc?" His voice was very serious as he stood above her, his arms crossed. She looked up at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about? There is nothing going on between me and Havoc…" She lied. She was never a good lie. Whenever she lied she would always play with her hair.

"You are so lying to me. Please tell me, I'm your older brother, you should tell me everything. Do you like Havoc?" Roy's voice was softer, sweeter. Lara blushed and looked away from Roy's view.

"Um… a little. I'm sorry, brother." Lara got up and walked out of the room, only to run into Havoc. He grabbed her hand as she walked by.

"Lara, can I talk to you?" his voice sounded shaky. His grip on her hand loosened and he wouldn't stop shaking his leg once they were seated.

"Is everything alright, Havoc?" Lara's voice sounded like a child's, her eyes were big and shimmering. Havoc blushed and nodded his head.

"Yeah everything is fine I was just uh… wondering if you would uh… maybe um…" Havoc was stuttering way to much.

"You wanna know if I would go out with you, right?" Lara blushed softly. Havoc stared at her and nodded his head. Lara smiled sweetly and nodded her head.

"I… I would love to, Havoc. But I have to go at the moment; I have a mission with Edward and Alphonse. I'll see you later." Lara stood up from her chair, kissed Havoc softly and walked away.

"Havoc!" Roy shouted from behind him. Havoc turned around quickly, hesitantly. Roy was very mad.

"What did I say about touching her? I told you specifically to NOT touch her, and then you ask her out? What's the matter with you?" Roy fumed. Havoc began stuttering again.

"Well uh… it just sort of happened… I guess." Havoc chuckled nervously. Roy sighed, his eyes closed and his hand on his forehead.

"You know what… forget about it. But if you hurt her in any way, you'll be dead in a snap." And with that Roy walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lara wondered around, looking for Edward and Alphonse. She sighed and began heading back to the Command Center, knowing she wouldn't be able to find them. Once she stepped through the doors of the meeting room, she said Edward and Alphonse sitting in their chairs.

"There she is. Hey Lara, where were you?" Edward asked, leaning back in her chair. Lara stared at them, her eyes in shock, then frustration.

"I was out, looking for you two! We had a mission at 10 and it is nearly noon! It'd be nice if you told me where you were sometimes." Lara pouted and sat in her chair next to Havoc. Havoc looked over at her and smiled, leaning over and kissing her cheek softly. Roy did not like that, not one bit.

"Lara, switch seats with Lieutenant Hughes. Now." He ordered, his voice sounding very annoyed and frustrated.

"But Brother. Why?" Lara asked, her voice sounded like she was six again. Roy sighed and motioned for her to move. She groaned loudly, getting out of her seat. As she waited for Hughes to sit in her chair, she stood behind Havoc, her arms resting on his shoulders.

"Lara, now!" Roy shouted, slamming the papers in his hand down on the long table. Lara kissed the top of Havoc's head and slowly walked to Hughes's old seat and sat down between Edward and Falman.

"Okay, for today's meeting, it will be about the serial killer, Scar. One of our members had a very horrible experience with Scar, so to prevent another accident; we will travel in groups and never be alone. Also, there have been traces of The Red Stone in the area, so be careful with that since it has toxic fumes. So, I guess that's it. You can all do what you want now." Roy explained then walked to his desk and sat down, resting his head on his hand that was propped up with his elbow. Lara smiled and walked to Havoc, taking his hand and pulling him in the hallway.

"Okay, as you have observed, Brother isn't really happy with… us. So, we need to convince him to accept my choice in being with you. I mean like, I love you, Havoc… a lot. But Brother just can't see that and I don't know why. He won't tell me." Lara explained, a single tear running down her cheek.

"Hey, don't worry. We will get him to accept us, no matter what we have to do. Even if we have to lock him in his office." Havoc chuckled softly, wiping away Lara's tear. Havoc sighed quietly, looking away from Lara's sad expression.

"Is everything alright, Havoc? You can tell me. I will always be here for you." Lara whispered and kissed Havoc softly and held him close. Havoc nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking of a plan." Havoc said quietly, then smiled big and took Lara's hand and they both ran to Roy's office.

"Roy… uh, Lieutenant Mustang, please tell me, why do you not approve of me and Lara?" Havoc asked, his voice slightly shaky, but there was confidence somewhere. Roy looked at Havoc, then at his little sister, her eyes big and gleaming. Roy sighed and stood up, taking Lara's other hand and taking her out into the hallway.

"The reason why I don't approve of you and Havoc is… I don't want you to grow up. I want you to be the same little Lara I used to know, who used to think that boys were… icky. I wanna see you running in the fields again, her hair blowing behind you. I missed you… a lot, sister. I just don't wanna let you go." Roy admitted. By the time he had finished talking, Lara was already in tears. She held her brother, who was also in tears.

"Oh, Roy! I'm so sorry… I never thought about it that way… I'm so sorry…" Lara sobbed. Havoc peeked out the door to see what was going on. He smiled softly and held the two crying siblings.

"So does this mean you approve, Lieutenant?" Havoc asked, his voice sounded excited and confident. Roy just looked at Havoc and nodded. Lara looked at Roy, smiling softly.

"Thank you, Brother." Lara giggled softly, and then looked at her pocket watch to see the time.

"Oh no, I'm late! I'm very late; Edward and Alphonse are waiting for me. I must go!" Lara began running toward their special meeting spot out front of the Command Center. There they stood, waiting. Edward seemed mad. _I am in so much trouble…_ Lara thought to herself as she slowly walked up to them.

"Where were you? You kept us waiting for 20 minutes! You really need to learn to be on time, Lara." Edward nagged. Lara sighed and hung her head.

"I'm sorry Edward. I was… caught up in something. Anyways, what's the mission? Roy… Lieutenant Mustang didn't tell me." Lara's voice was quiet. Edward shrugged.

"I don't know, we were hoping you would know. Well, we might as well just walk around, then." Edward suggested a big grin on his face. Lara couldn't help but smile. She nods and begins walking, looking around at the clouds in the sky. She sighed, remembering what she could remember of her childhood. At that moment, her vision went black. All she could see were small blue circles around her.

"What…? What's happening?" Her voice echoed in her mind. She reached out for a small blue ball, more and more gathering around her. She started playing with them, making them dance around her. She ran her fingers over a line of the blue balls and they instantly became ice. That's when her vision came back, but she was still holding the big, sharp icicle. Edward and Alphonse were just staring at her, confused.

"Where'd you get that? It's the middle of the summer; there should be no icicles here." Ed's voice was plain, boring; casual. Lara stuttered.

"I… I don't know, honestly…" She whispered, her voice sounded shocked, yet cool and calm at the same time. She chuckled nervously, wishing she knew what had just happened herself. _Did… did I just do Alchemy? At such a random time? How is that even possible…?_ Lara thought to herself. Edward and Alphonse just stared at her, confused.

"Lara… are you okay?" Alphonse asked. Lara blinked a little, then looked at Alphonse and smiled.

"Yeah, I was just… thinking. But it's nothing important." She chuckled nervously. Obviously she was lying, for she was playing with her hair again. Edward just nodded slowly and began walking toward a dirt road. Lara stood there, waiting for Edward and Alphonse to be far enough to not hear her footsteps. She began running the other way, toward an abandoned building by the Prison. Once she got there, stood at the slightly cracked open door, her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"Scar? Are you in here? It's me, Lara." She shouted with the breath she had, for she was still panting. Scar slowly and intensely came out of the shadows.

"Lara, come. Let us test out the formula. You brought it, right?" Scar looked at Lara, his thumb and index finger on her chin. Lara blushed and looked at, shoving the formula in his face.

"Here. Let's just get this over with before anyone finds out I'm gone." Lara demanded and headed to the laboratory with Scar to work on her brother's formula.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lara and Scar spent hours on the formula, and by the time she looked out the window, it was very dark out.

"Oh no. I am so late! Roy is probably out looking for me. What do I do?" Lara started panicking. She paced back and forth, leaving Scar to just stare, his face emotionless like a robot or a piece of wood. He chuckled, walking close to her and stopped her from pacing.

"Why don't you just stay here the night, then go back in the morning? You would like that, right?" Scar looked deeply into her eyes. She pushed him away, walking towards the door.

"I can't, I have some people waiting for me. It was nice working with you, Scar." She said, her voice monotone, and she walked out and into the night.

Roy paced in his office, worried like hell. _Where the hell is she? She is two hours late, and she has me and Havoc worrying._ Roy thought, frustratedly. Lara ran through the door panting.

"Brother, I am so sorry! I lost track of time at the library and I got so into a book that by the time I looked up from it, it was already this late. I am so sorry, Brother. I hope you didn't worry too much." She panted, a small frown forming on her delicate face. Roy sighed and hugged her tightly.

"I'll let it slip this time, but if it happens again, I **will **send a search team for you. And if we find you, then you will be in **so **much trouble." Roy looked at her, a slight hint of fear in his eyes. Lara nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear. Roy smiled softly and held her again, smelling the faintest scent of iron.

"Lara, what's that smell?" he looked at her his face oh so serious. Lara began stuttering and twirling the tips of her hair.

"What ever are you talking about, Brother? I don't smell anything. Especially not… iron." _You suck at lying, so why bother to try? You know he won't believe you. Just give up and tell him the truth. That you are working with Scar to bring back his brother. It's that simple._ She heard the voice echo in the back of her mind.

"Shut up…" she whispered quietly to her conscious. Roy continued to stare.

_I wish I could read minds, which would be __**so **__much easier. Especially since Lara sucks at lying._ Roy thought to himself. He sighed, and then inhaled deeply to get another scent from Lara.

"Brother, you're being creepy, stop smelling me." She chuckled nervously, slowly beginning to walk backwards away from Roy, only to run in Havoc, who wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her cheek softly.

"Hey, Lara. Why… why do you smell of iron?" He asked, also. That's when she started panicking. She can't lie to her love… can she? _It will never work, like I said before, just give up. Once you tell them the truth, they will understand… trust me, for I am you. You do trust yourself, right?_ The conscious in her mind said again. Lara winced in pain, a loud ringing in her ears sending excruciating pain throughout not only her head, but her body as well. The pain was taking over her, making her weaker, her body slowly sinking, paralyzed.

"Lara? Lara, are you okay? What's happening?" Havoc asked, holding onto her so she wouldn't fall to the ground.

"I feel…weird…" Lara said quietly, her voice made it sound like she was sick. Roy and Havoc looked at each other in worry, and Roy grabbed and lifted her feet, Havoc having her arms, and they carried her to the nearest dorm room. They laid her on the bed, laying a damp clothe on her forehead.

"Lara… I don't want to lose you, not like Mum and Dad. Please tell me that you are just joking around with us, please." Roy begged quietly, looking at her with the saddest expression on his face, his eyes looking like a lost puppy that needed a home. Lara weakly looked at Roy.

"I'm sorry, Brother. I wish I could tell you, I really do. But… I can't. I can't tell anyone, I promised…" She whispered. Havoc looked at Roy then at her.

"Are you… are you cheating on me?" Havoc shouted. Lara quickly sat up, but grunted in pain quietly. She grabbed Havoc's hand, kissing it softly.

"I would never, because… I love you, Havoc. With all my heart…" Lara smiled faintly, looking at Havoc with big eyes. At that moment, Hawkeye walked in, her face expressionless, like always.

"Oh. Her. What's the matter, did you get scared and pass out? Or is being a State Alchemist just too hard for you?" Her voice was stone cold, hard. Lara felt like she was hit in the gut.

"No. And what's that supposed to mean? Nothing is too hard for me, for I am a Mustang." She grinned confidentially. Hawkeye just snickered and walked back out of the room and walked with Hughes to a special meeting.

"What was that all about?" Roy asked, his voice totally confused. Havoc just shrugged his shoulders, a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"No clue. But let's not pay attention to that. Lara needs medical attention, fast." Havoc commanded, picking up the phone and called Dr. Marcoh. He arrived about twenty minutes later, apologizing for being late. He looked over Lara, listening to her heart and lungs.

"She inhaled the Red Water. I don't know how, but you're lucky, if you didn't call me until later, she wouldn't have made it." Marcoh explained as he used his Stone to heal Lara. She coughed a couple times before inhaling deeply. After Marcoh left, Roy stood sternly over Lara.

"How in the hell did you inhale Red Water? You are so irresponsible! Do you need a bodyguard for everywhere you go? I don't know if you can be safe wandering around alone, especially when Scar is still lose!" Roy looked sternly at her, his eyes were very intense.

"Look, Lar. I just don't want to lose you, not again." Roy said his quietest. Lara looked at him, her eyes like a child's.

"You… you just called me Lar. You used to call me that when I was 3." Lara's voice was soft, passionate. Roy nodded and smiled sweetly.

"I'm glad you remembered." He kissed her forehead. They both looked over at the strangely quiet Havoc to see him bawling in the corner. They both looked at him, a confused and concerned look on his face.

"It's just… so… touching!" he whaled. Lara giggled, getting up off the bed and holding Havoc close. Lara and Roy both burst out laughing at Havoc. Lara walked over and kissed him softly, whispering quietly.

"Don't worry, Havoc. Everything will be okay, I promise. Maybe we could get together tonight, I need help with something." She smiled sweetly and innocently at him and walked out the room to leave Roy still laughing and Havoc on the floor with a nosebleed.

It was later in the evening, around 7:30, Lara walked up the stairs onto Havoc's porch. She was wearing her special black knee-length dress under a long white overcoat that went just below her knees. She knocked three times on the door, and waited in the cold. Havoc opened the door; he was wearing a black and white suit.

"You look stunning. But you always do." Havoc told Lara, kissing her softly and making her blush. She chuckled shyly.

"Not as stunning as you, Hun. Come, let's hurry. We don't want to be late, do we?" a big smile was on Lara's face. Her first actual date since she got to Central. Havoc nods, taking Lara's white-gloved hand and they walk to the side of the house to the car. Lara gets in the passenger seat, waiting for Havoc; she quietly hums to herself. Havoc starts the car, the usual cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Havoc… why do you smoke?" Lara asked her voice quiet; she was looking down at her fidgeting hands. He shrugged.

"It helps me relax. Why do you ask?" He took a quick glance at Lara then looked back on the road. Lara shook her head softly, then quickly got out of the car when they arrived at a restaurant. Havoc rushed up to her, gently taking her hand; stopping her from moving forward.

"Please tell me why, Lara." His voice sounded so… desperate. He really wanted to know. Lara sighed and walked up to Havoc, burying her face in his chest.

"I was just wondering, babe. I promise." She says quietly. Havoc sighs and holds Lara close.

"Do you wanna just go back to my place?" He offered sweetly. Lara nodded and looked up at him, a slight smile on her face. Havoc chuckled softly as they both walked to car.

They arrived at Havoc's place, Lara running happily to the door, opening it and running inside from the cold.

"It's so cold outside. Why'd I wear this?" She said loudly as Havoc was just walking in the door.

"What are you wearing? You never took off your coat." Havoc said lazily, sitting himself down on the sofa. Lara took off her overcoat and hung it on the hook by the door, walking over and sitting next to Havoc, resting her head on his chest.

"So that's what you wore? It looks amazing." Havoc said softly, smiling at her as their foreheads touched; the cigarette falling from his mouth. Lara smiled back softly, kissing Havoc softly yet deeply. A knocking occurred on the door, then it became banging.

"Havoc? Havoc! Is my sister in there? She better not be!" Roy shouted through the door. Lara got up and opened the door, a crooked smile on her face, a bottle in her other hand.

"Oh, hey Brother. Didn't expect to see you here." Lara giggled softly, hugging her brother tightly and inviting him in. Roy looked at Lara then at Havoc, his eyes were very intense and serious.

"Is… is my sister DRUNK?" Roy shouted. He walked over and picked havoc up off the couch by the collar. Havoc hesitated from how strong Roy's grip was.

"No! I didn't at least, she did it all on her own!" Havoc admitted. Roy let Havoc go, sighing, and grabbed Lara and began walking out, when Havoc stopped them.

"Where do you think you're going?" He demanded. Roy just stared at him with Lara giggling quietly in the background.

"I'm taking her home. Why do you ask? What were you planning on doing tonight?" Roy's voice was intense, almost frightening. Havoc stuttered.

"Nothing, we were just gonna watch a couple… movies and… yeah." Havoc sighed, looking at Roy with innocent eyes. Lara looked at havoc while she rested her head on Roy's shoulder.

"Please let me stay, Brother, I promise I'll be fine." She used her child voice again; the one that Roy could never say no to. Roy sighed, letting go of Lara then started to corner Havoc.

"So help me, if you do ANYTHING to her, violently OR sexually, so help me I will kill you in one snap." Roy sneered and walked out. Havoc just stood there, huddled in the corner; terrified. Lara stumbled slightly over to Havoc and smiled softly, her head tilted to the side.

"Is everything okay Havoc?" Her voice was a little high pitched, but not too badly. She giggled softly, taking Havoc's hand and pulling out of the corner and into the middle of the room.

"You do know I'm not really drunk, I can act very much it though." She chuckled softly at Havoc's face. Havoc stuttered, looking from Lara to the bottle in her hand then back to her face.

"So, you lied to your brother? And you didn't even touch your hair." Havoc pointed out the obvious. Lara nodded, and then held up the bottle and her hand that was holding onto havoc's.

"As long as my hands are full, I won't touch my hair. Pretty smart, isn't it?" She smiled confidentially. Havoc just nodded. They both felt a little awkward.

"So… what do you want to do now?" Havoc asked, rubbing the back of his school and putting another cigarette in his mouth. Lara looked at Havoc and smiled sweetly and innocently, slowly walking towards him.

"I know something…" she said, her voice was elegant, soft. Havoc just stood there, his face slowly turning red. Lara wrapped her arms around Havoc's neck and kissed him softly then smiled. Havoc smiled back, getting what Lara was going at. Havoc picked Lara up, carrying her to the bedroom. He sat her down and kissed her again deeply and passionately, taking off his suit jacket.

"I love you, Havoc. So much." Lara said in between kisses. There was another knock on the door. But this time, someone came barging in, breaking down the door.

"Lara? Lara, where are you?" cried an unfamiliar voice. At that moment, Scar came running in through Havoc's bedroom door, his shirt sleeve torn and he was soaked with rain. Havoc got up off the bed and stood in front of Lara, protecting her.

"Scar, don't you dare touch Lara! Wait, how do you know Lara?" Havoc asked, confused. He looked at Lara, who just stared at the wall past them both, her eyes wide in terror and her mouth a small frown.

"I hoped that this day would never come. I'm sorry, Havoc. I need to go now." She said quietly, a tear streaming down her cheek.

"Wait, wait, wait. What? You're leaving with Scar? The crazed serial killer who targets young women and State Alchemists? You do realize that you are all of the above." Havoc said, panic in his voice. Lara nodded, more tears streaming down his cheek. She began walking toward Scar and the door, but Havoc grabbed her hand and pulled her into a deep kiss. When he pulled away, he looked into her eyes.

"Tell me what's going on. Please, Lara. I want you to be safe." Havoc looked at her intensely. She looked back, and then turned away.

"I'm so sorry Havoc. I love you… so much." Lara looked at Havoc sadly, her eyes misty. Havoc held Lara's handed tightly.

"Don't go with him. He is dangerous, Lara! I don't want to lose you…" Havoc's voice was full of loneliness and anger. Lara sighed and looked at Scar, then at Havoc.

"Scar, leave. You are unwanted here. Please, just leave." Lara looked back at Scar, who glared at Lara, then at Havoc, and ran out. Lara sighed then looked back up at Havoc, then buried her face in his bare chest and cried.

"I'm sorry, Havoc! I'm so sorry." She rested her head on his head, her breathing heavy and shaky. Havoc wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Everything will be okay, I promise." He whispered calmingly.

_Pitiful. You are just so plain pitiful, I hope you know that. You were seconds away from telling Havoc the truth, and instead you let Scar run away on his own with the formula and you stay with your 'boyfriend'. You are too much to handle._ The voice echoed in the back of her mind again, yelling and screaming, hurting Lara. That's when Lara finally broke.

"Leave me alone! Shut up, shut up, shut up! I can't stand you anymore!" She shouted, her hands balled into fists pressed against her temples. She fell to her knees, sobbing. Havoc stared at her, horrified.

"I'm not talking to you, Havoc, don't worry. I love you Havoc." Lara said quietly, her entire body shaking. The last thing she saw was havoc running towards her, then it all went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Havoc carried her to Roy's office and laid her down on the couch. Roy looked up from a stack of papers on his desk, and rushed over.

"What happened? What'd you do to her?" Roy shouted. His voice was so worried. Havoc jumped back from the spontaneous loudness of Roy's voice.

"I didn't do anything, I swear! She was shouting something, and then she collapsed." Havoc's voice was surprisingly calm. Roy looked at Havoc, who looked back.

"What was she shouting? If you remember?" Roy asked his voice also calm.

"She was shouting something about not being able to stand someone anymore, and how she was tired of that person. And she kept mumbling 'Shut up.' As I brought her down here." Havoc convinced; his voice a little worried. As Roy and Havoc were huddled around Lara's cold, limp body, Ed and Al walked in as casual as ever.

"Hey guys what's… what happened to Lara?" Ed asked, running over. Havoc and Roy shrugged their shoulders and Lara slowly began to come through.

"Uhng… Havoc…? Roy…?" Her voice was very weak and faint, and as she tried sitting up, she winced in pain and lay back down. Havoc grabbed her hand, and Roy gently wiped the hair from her eyes.

"What… happened…?" She asked quietly, looking from Havoc to Roy, then to Ed and Al. Havoc sighed, resting his hand on hers.

"You passed out… again… you really need to stop doing this, Lara. Everyone is starting to worry about you." Havoc explained, his voice his softest; most gentle. Lara sighed and sat up, wincing in pain slightly.

"How can I control when I pass out or not? It's a lot harder than you think you know." Lara's voice has a lot of attitude in it, the first time in a while. Havoc stared; he obviously didn't like the tone in her voice.

"I'm not saying that you have to control when you pass out, I'm just saying that you need to be more careful when you do." Havoc's voice got a notch louder as he looked intensely at Lara.

"Again, it's a lot harder than it looks, Havoc." Lara's voice also got a little louder as she looked strongly back at him. There was a small spark in between their glares. "I know, I know, you said that already." Havoc huffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lara started shouting a little.

"Nothing! I was just saying that I understood you." Havoc slowly stood up. Lara got up off the bed, and stood in front of Havoc, her left arm hugging her stomach, for the right arm was somehow damaged.

"Are you being honest with me? Or are you just telling me what I want to hear?" Lara glared at Havoc. Roy, Hughes, Fury, Edward and Al all watched from the background; Havoc and Lara's first fight.

"I am just saying that I understand, and that's all!" Havoc started getting in Lara's face; which she didn't like. She glared intensely at him, and he just gave her his crooked smile. She growled in aggravation, slapped Havoc lightly yet still hard, and stormed out of the room, a single tear rolling down her cheek. Ed, Al, and Hughes all followed her out, attempting to calm her down, but Roy stayed in the office with havoc. Roy was very pissed. Roy walked toward Havoc as havoc slowly backed away, his hands up in defense.

"You made her cry…you bastard!" Roy shouted and lunged at havoc, they both fell to the ground, and Roy had his fist raised, getting ready to punch Havoc in the face. Havoc flinched, his hands hiding his face. Right before Roy lowered his fist, Hughes ran back in the room, shouting.

"Lara… she needs help! Fast!" Hughes shouted, and then ran back out into the hallway. Roy and Havoc followed, seeing Lara laying in the bloody hallway, her face and clothes covered in blood. Roy and Havoc started panicking.

"What the hell happened? We need Dr. Marcoh! Someone, call him now!" Roy began barking orders at everyone surrounding the wounded officer.

"He's already on his way!" Armstrong shouted back, lifting up Lara and bringing her to the closet chair where he gently sat her down. By the time Dr. Marcoh got there, Roy was pacing back and forth behind the chair that his out cold sister was in.

"She should heal soon, but she will have scars. Now, how did this happen?" Dr. Marcoh asked as he put away his supplies. Everyone was quiet, not just because the scarred Lara was asleep, but no one knew the answer. Dr. Marcoh sighed and left, giving everyone a thankful wave goodbye. Lara woke up several hours after Marcoh left, completely confused of what happened. She sat up in bed, seeing Roy on one side and havoc on the other, both fast asleep. She smiled softly and quietly got out of bed, not noticing that she was only wearing shorts and a black tank top. She walked down the hall to Ed's room and knocked on the door quietly.

"Come in, Lara." Ed said through the door, and smiled seeing Lara happy and healthy.

"You seem to be feeling better. Aren't you cold in that?" Ed asked, one eyebrow arched in confusement. Lara looks down at her apparel, and then runs back to the room to see Roy and Havoc searching the room.

"Uhhh…?" Was all she said. They looked at her and both ran and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, my little sister you are safe! I am so glad!" Roy shouted.

"My love, I will never leave you alone again!" Havoc shouted on the other side of Lara. Lara just crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from Havoc, who sulked in a corner. Roy looked at Lara and sighed, taking her hand and pulling her to his desk.

"Havoc really is sorry, you know that right? He really cares about you. He loves you, he even told me. He talks about you every day you're not here; he gets jealous when you have missions with Hughes or Falman. He would do anything for you, he'd risk his own life for you… just give him another chance…" Roy said quietly, taking glances at Havoc, and then looked back at Lara with big, shimmery eyes. Lara sighed and smiled softly, kissing Roy's forehead then walking over to Havoc and sitting next to him. He looked up and smiled at her. She smiled back, her eyes like her young self. Havoc wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into a deep kiss, making Lara's face turn the slightest red. She wrapped her arms around his neck, making the kiss deeper, and Roy just stood there awkwardly. Lara pulled away slowly, smiling at Havoc, a tear streaming down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry… Havoc…" Lara began sobbing, feeling horrible for what she did before. He held her tightly, slowly standing up and they walked over to a chair. Roy smiled softly as Havoc gave Roy a thumb up, the cigarette still in his mouth.

"Havoc… do you know what happened to me…?" Lara asked quietly, her face buried in his chest.

"I don't know… nobody knows… but Hughes, Ed, and Al…" Havoc whispered. He looked in Lara's eyes, his finger tracing her newest scars on her cheeks. He sighed and pulled Lara into another deep kiss, then pulled away as Hughes, Ed, and Al walked in.

"Looks who's finally up." Hughes said with a smile on his face. Lara looked at Hughes seriously; Havoc was still holding her close.

"You wanna know what happened, don't you?" Hughes sighed, putting down his coffee cup. Lara nodded and sat in the chair next to where Hughes was standing. Hughes sat next to her and began explaining.

"You were attacked… by Scar. He somehow snuck in, didn't go for any of but you. We don't know why, but it just happened. Right after he hit you, he ran. Some tried following him, but knowing Scar, he was too fast. We think he is going to try again, but he might make it more serious. We don't know how, and we don't know when, but we want you to be safe. That's why… Havoc and Falman will be your body guards from now on." Hughes said quietly, and then huddled in his chair. Lara's eye twitched slightly, an angry expression on her face.

"I don't need body guards; I can take care of myself. But thanks for caring." Lara said and barged out of the room and headed to her dorm.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Roy and Havoc followed Lara to her room. Havoc was banging on the door, even though it was 3 o'clock in the morning.

"Lara, if you come out we will let you choose your bodyguards! We promise!" Roy shouted through the door. Lara sighed, opening the door a crack.

"Why am I getting bodyguards anyway? I don't see why I need them." Lara pouted, well, Roy and Havoc couldn't see her but they could tell by her voice. Roy and Havoc looked at each other and began laughing. Lara flew open the door, glaring at the two.

"I'm being serious I don't need a—!" she shouted, but right before she was able to finish her sentence, a book flew across the hall, hitting Lara directly in the head. She tumbled to the ground, her hand on the side of her head.

"What the...? Where did that come from?" Lara shouted from the cold hard floor. She got up, looking around, and heard some chuckling from the room across the hall. She looked across the hall to see Riza and Falman. She growled deeply, and then the chuckling stopped.

"Ow... that really hurt..." Lara mumbled as she walked to Havoc and rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. Roy sighed, his hand on his forehead.

"I really need to talk to Riza." Roy muttered under his breathe as he looked across the hall

"About what?" Lara asked. Roy just looked at her, then down at the book on the floor, then back at Lara.

"Oh… right…" she said softly. She giggled softly, rubbing the back of her head. Roy and Havoc looked at her, curiously.

"Lara, are you okay?" Roy asked, placing a hand gently on her shoulder.

"I… I think…" She thought, her voice sounded completely innocent and clueless. Roy sighed and Havoc just stared, confused.

"You have a concussion. Go lay down and take a nap." Roy ordered, pointing towards her dorm room. She sighed and slowly walked to her room, turning around and smiling sweetly at Havoc and Roy, and disappeared. Roy sighed and began pacing.

"Things are starting to get weird. Not just from Hawkeye, but from Lara as well. I'm starting to get worried. A lot." He muttered to Havoc, who just stood there watching him, lighting the cigarette hanging from his mouth. He nodded, taking a puff. Roy looked at Havoc.

"Maybe… maybe it's the cigarette smoke that's affecting them. Lara has bad lungs, so the smoke could be causing her lungs to malfunction, causing her to act weirdly." Roy's face lit up as he smirked evilly and grabbed the cigarette from Havoc's mouth, putting it out and throwing it in the trash. Havoc stared, a sad expression on his face. Lara slowly and quietly sneaked in, creeping behind Roy and hugging him.

"I love you, Big Brother. Don't ever forget that." Her voice was hushed. It sounded different to Roy. It wasn't the voice that the Lara he knew had. He turned around to see Lara covered in blood, cuts all over her arms and face. She had tears streaming down her cheeks, a locket and broken chain clutched in her hand. He grabbed her wrist and took the locket away; inside was a picture of the four of them; him, Lara, and their mum and dad. He looked at Lara, and then at Havoc, who stared in horror at his girlfriend.

"Lara, what happened? Where did you get this?" Roy asked his voice calm and quiet. Lara pointed back towards her room where they ran. They crashed through the door, seeing a dark figure in the corner.

"Who are you? What have you done to Lara?" Roy shouted at the dark figure. All that came back was a dark chuckle. The figure was female. When she spoke, her voice was elegant and dark.

"I've always had it, Roy Mustang. And you're sister? She simply did it to herself. But of course, with a little help from a friend of mine." The voice said, and Lust walked out from the shadows, Envy right behind her, and Gluttony following along. Roy stared in terror at them and Havoc took Lara to his room with a change of clothes and bandages; leaving Roy with the bad guys. He swore under his breath as Lust came closer to him.

"You don't have to worry, we aren't here for you. We are simply here for the girl. She's helping an enemy, you know." Lust said softly and smirked. Roy looked at her, confused.

"Oh, yeah? Who's she helping then?" He asked his voice cocky. Lust simply chuckled and shook her head softly.

"You are truly clueless and oblivious. She is helping Scar. That one night when she came back late? She wasn't at the library; she was with Scar helping him make new formulas. That faint smell of iron on her body? Blood. She and Scar were attempting the Human Transmutation. Well, that's all I should tell you, because we must be going. Good bye, Roy Mustang." Lust said and the three jumped out the window, leaving Roy dumbfounded and very angry in Lara's bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Roy stood there, shocked at the information Lust had just told him. Lara... helping the enemy? Helping Scar? The man who tried to kill her? Roy shouted in agony towards the ceiling. Havoc came running in to see Roy on his knees crying.

"Roy, what happened? What's wrong?" He asked as he ran in the dark room.

"Lara... She's helping Scar... the enemy..." Roy whispered. Havoc looked at him, then into the hall where Lara stood. Havoc walked up to her and got in her face.

"You've been helping Scar? How could you do this to us? You know what... it's over. I'm sorry Lara." He said and walked away, leaving Lara completely oblivious in the hallway. She hung her head low and silently cried in the hall. Roy walked up to her and hugged her, then out of no where, he slapped her across the face.

"You are a traitor, Lara. Give me your watch, you don't deserve it. Father would be very disappointed in you." He said in a hushed voice. Lara looked at him and grabbed the watch from her pocket and threw it at him and ran down the hall. As she ran she pasted Hughes who looked back at her then at Roy standing in the hallway leaning up against the wall.

"What happened? Where is Lara going? Why does she have bandages on her arms?" He asked, then took a swig of coffee. Roy looked at him, his face stained with tears. Hughes was taken aback at the Lieutenant's tears.

"Lara is no longer working with us. She's a traitor, she is now one of the enemy's. Send Ed and Al after her. Now." Roy ordered. Hughes sighed and nodded and told Ed and Al the orders; they were also take aback in shock.

"What? Why?" Al asked. Hughes sighed and explained the story. Al was depressed and Ed was pissed.

"She's a liar. I can't believe I was friends with her..." Ed whispered.

"We were going to adopt a homeless kitten..." Al said quietly, his robotic voice filled with depression.

Lara kept running, she didn't care that she was barefoot, or that she was in shorts, or that it was pouring rain outside. She couldn't stop running. Eventually she did though. She stopped in an alley where no one would find her, well, that's what she thought. She looked toward the road to see Jean Havoc walking by.

"Lara, is that you? Where have you gone? People are looking for you." He said as he ran toward her. She took a couple steps back as he got closer; she was hugging her chest.

"They aren't looking for me. They want to kill me..." She said quietly, her voice was shaking from the cold. Havoc stared.

"No, they don't want to kill you." He protested. Lara looked up at him and started shouting.

"Yes they do! They want to kill me because I was working with Scar! They hate me, I'm the enemy now! You shouldn't be seen talking to me, Jean! My own brother sent people after me; Roy's the one who ordered them to kill me, my own brother...!" She shouted and started sobbing, falling to her knees.

"I'm an evil person... I don't deserve to live in this world... All I've ever done was cause trouble to the people around me..." She whispered over the sound of the falling rain. Havoc stares at the girl on the cold ground, soaked from the rain. he sighs and places something on the ground in front of her. It shown silver. Lara looked at the object. It was a military watch.

"What's this?" she asked as she stood up and handed Havoc back the watch. Havoc refused to take the watch back.

"It's your military watch. I took it from Roy's desk while he wasn't looking." He said, his voice flat; monotone. Lara's eyes lit up at him, a big smile on her face. Havoc smiled back, then frowned and looked away.

"Just because you are back in the military, doesn't mean we are back together, Lara." He said and walked out of the alley and back towards the command center. She followed, stumbling a couple times.

Roy paced back and forth in his office, wondering where Havoc was. At that moment Havoc walked in, Lara behind him. Roy stared.

"What's she doing here? I thought I kicked her out." Roy demanded. Havoc stuttered, trying to come up with something to say.

"We need her, Lieutenant Mustang." Havoc explained. Roy continued to stare, this time confused.

"What do you mean, Havoc? We don't need her. She doesn't belong here." Roy shouted. Havoc looked at him and Lara wiped a tear from her eye.

"Yes, we DO need her here. She can be our spy. Scar trusts her enough; she can get information about his next plans then she can tell us." Havoc explained. Roy smiled; he must have liked the idea.

"You know Havoc, I like that idea. You are surprisingly good at coming up with ideas, Jean." Roy said and walked out of the room to talk to Hughes. Havoc frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean? Oh well, at least I got you back... into the military..." Havoc said. Things got awkward.

"So... um... how are you...?" Havoc asked, trying to make conversation. Lara just looked at him; or, more like glared.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just got dumped by the person that I loved with ALL my heart, is currently being hated with a bright and BURNING passion by my own BROTHER, and I was abandoned in the pouring rain! How do you THINK I am?"

Havoc stared at her, not expecting Lara to yell like that. He frowned and sighed; walking into the hallway to smoke a cigarette. Lara watched him leave, and when he did, she fell to her knees and cried.

"What's wrong with me?" She shouted. "I don't deserve this life! How did I get myself into all of this?" She cried out up to the sky. Al peeked in the door, as quiet as he could. Lara heard him; she looked at him, the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Um, Lara...? Are you okay?" He asked, his voice sounding frightened. She stared at him; wiping her face and standing up, fixing her already dirty and soaked clothes.

"Uh, yeah... Thanks Al." She said, her voice hushed. Al walked in the room, Ed following behind. He stared at her, his glare like ice.

"Ed, I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me. I didn't mean for it to go this far. I was going to tell you, but I just couldn't find the right time to." Lara said, her stare was longing for his forgiveness. He sighed and looked away, his eyes sad. Lara frowned.

"Okay then... I get it, you don't want to see me anymore. I totally understand. Well, good bye Edward Elric. Good bye Alphonse Elric. It was great, meeting some of the best alchemists I have ever known."

Lara walked out into the hall when she felt a cold, hard hand wrap around her wrist. Before she was able to speak, Al pulled her into a hug.

"I forgive you, Lara. You can ignore my brother, her is still in shock." Al said softly. Lara, for the first time in a day and a half, smiled, and hugged Al back.

"Thank you, Al." She whispered, and Al hugged her a little tighter; tighter. Lara was having trouble breathing.

"Al... Al please, I... I can't breathe..." Lara said as Al continued to hug her tighter. She gasped for air and kicked Al away, falling to the ground. She looked up at Al. He seemed different. Ed was looked at her, same with Al.

"Lara, why would you betray us? I thought you were our friend. You hurt us!" Ed shouted and launched at her. Just before Ed could hit Lara, Al took the hit. Ed stared in horror.

"Al...! Al, why are you protecting the enemy? She is the traitor, how could you do this to me, Al?" Ed shouted. It looked like he was about to cry. Lara shook her head at him. He sighed, wiping his eyes. Was he really crying? Did I hurt him that bad? Lara felt horrible.

"Ed I... I feel so bad. I wish I could go back, I really do. But please, all I want is your forgiveness." Lara said; her voice hushed.


	9. Chapter 9

The Truth

Chapter 9

"You liar! You don't care about anyone but yourself! I'm surprise Lieutenant Colonel Mustang let you back in this building without killing you... you should be grateful that you have friends here who still care for you. Hughes still cares for you, even after what you did. Al still cares... I still care..." Ed confessed. Lara stared at him in shock.

"You... still care? Why? You were so mad at me... then you say you still care... why?" Lara asked. Her voice was low and filled with curiosity.

"Because... we've been friends since what I can remember... even if you can't remember..." Ed said, looking at Lara and smiling faintly. Lara stared at him, confused. Her eyes held a question. _What do you mean? I only recently met you a couple months ago..._

"No, I know you don't remember, but when you were about 7 years old, that's when we first truly met. You were living in the orphanage when I saw you in the field. You actually came up to me. Funny isn't it?" Ed explained, his voice the calmest.

"Funny? What do you mean?" Lara asked, confused yet again. Ed smiled at Lara and continued their past story.

"When I first saw you, I told you to leave me and Al alone, but you refused until Winry came out to play and she scared you off." Ed chuckled. Lara couldn't help but smile. Without knowing it, while Ed was telling the story, Roy and Havoc had walked in to listen also. When Ed finished, Roy sighed.

"So that's what you did while we were apart, playing with other children like you were normal." Roy said sarcastically. Lara turned around quickly, facing her brother. She frowned.

"Why are you here? To yell at me more for what I did?" Lara's voice was harsh. Roy walked closer to Lara, finally hugging her.

"No, I'm here to apologize. I shouldn't have freaked out at you. I'm sorry, Sister. Please, forgive me." He whispered. She nodded her head.

"Of course I forgive you, Brother." She whispered back. Havoc watched them, jealousy and regret bubbling up inside him.

"Lara, will you take me back?" Havoc blurted out. Lara looked at him, her face turning a deep red. Havoc blushed also, not expecting him to say that out loud.

"Havoc I... I'm sorry but... I can't..." She said, her voice hushed. Havoc frowned, his head hung low. Lara smiled softly and walked over to him, patting his head gently. She lifted his head and kissed him softly.

"I would love to, Jean." She said softly, gazing into his eyes. Havoc smiled big, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into a deep kiss. Lara blushed deeply yet again, noticing that Roy was watching. Havoc looked at Roy from the corner of his eyes and smiled deviously. Lara hit him softly yet tough, for she knew that look. Roy watched closely. Havoc smiled deviously, yet again and looked at Roy making sure he was watching and looked at Lara, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist pulling her into a deep kiss. His tongue traced her bottom lip, hoping for an entrance. Lara blushed deeply, wanting to pull away, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Roy's jaw dropped as he stood there, horrified by what Second Lieutenant Havoc is currently doing to his little sister.

"Jean Havoc what are you doing to my sister?" Roy finally shouted. Havoc simply chuckled and looked at Roy.

"What ever do you mean? I am just treating a lovely lady the way she should be treated." Havoc smirked as Roy's jaw dropped lower. Roy nearly snapped, literally. Right before Roy ignited havoc, Hawkeye grabbed his wrist.

"Don't do it, Lieutenant. If you put Havoc up in flames, you will also put that thing up in flames, too." Hawkeye reminded Roy. Lara glared at Hawkeye.

"Who are you calling 'thing'?" Lara shouted. Hawkeye just chuckled and walked over to Lara and Havoc.

"You are so pathetic. Out of all the men here, you chose Havoc, who can barely keep a girlfriend for two days. Pitiful." Hawkeye spat in Lara's face. Lara let out a deep growl from her chest and punched Riza square in the nose. Everyone stared in shock as Hawkeye stumbled. Havoc held Lara close to keep her from going after Hawkeye again.

"Lara, calm down... please." Havoc whispered. Lara took in a deep, shaky breath, trying to calm herself down. Hawkeye glared at Lara, her eyes cold as ice. In the background, Roy just stared, not bothering to do anything. To prevent Lara from going after Hawkeye again, he took her to his dorm room, where they both laid down on the bed, looking into each others eyes.

"You know, Lara, you have... beautiful eyes. They are just so... deep, hypnotizing." Havoc said in a hushed voice before kissing Lara. Lara kissed him back softly. Havoc couldn't help himself; he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body against his. He smiled against her lips as she blushed a deep red.

"You are so cute, you know that?" His voice was hushed as if Roy was standing outside the door. She smiled softly and kissed his forehead softly. Havoc couldn't help himself. He grabbed Lara and pulled her on top of him, kissing her deeply and passionately. He slipped off his uniform jacket, then took Lara's off, revealing faint scars and bruises all along her arms. Havoc stared, sitting up with Lara gently falling in his lap.

"Lara... what happened to you?" He asked, his voice full of concern. She sighed and frowned, looking away from Havoc's gaze. Lara was about to explain, but Roy and Falman burst through the door.

"It got quiet in here so I thought you two were... Lara...?" Roy shouted, then ran towards the woman. A tear slipped from the corner of her eye. She began to speak, her voice was lowered.

"This is another thing that happened to me when we were separated... I was abused by my foster father... he used me for sexual harassment... I ran away when I was 15 years old, and that's when I started my journey here. I'm sorry I haven't told you this before, Brother." she whispered, more tears streaming down her cheeks. Havoc held her close as she cried and Roy just stood there, not knowing what to say. Havoc looked at her.

"So, if I were to... uh... you know... then you would have scars and bruises there also?" Havoc asked, looking at Lara's torso, lower torso, and legs. She nodded slightly; ashamed. He sighed and wiped away her tears, kissing her forehead softly.

"Oh, Lara. I wish you had told me earlier. I wouldn't have... uh... done what I did earlier if I had known." Havoc said softly. Roy looked at him.

"And what did you do to her earlier, Second Lieutenant? I am dying to know." Roy said and sat down, looking intensely at Havoc. He began stuttering.

"I uh... did nothing... don't worry..." Havoc blushed deeply and Lara smiled, getting up and whispering in Roy's ear. Yet again, his jaw dropped.

"You did what?" Roy shouted. Lara giggled nervously. She attempted to calm Roy, but it wasn't going to well.

"Brother don't worry, we didn't do anything that you are thinking of. Not yet, at least." Lara said and winked at Havoc, who fell back with a nosebleed and Roy's jaw hit the floor. He ended up smacking Lara in the back of the head with an open palm.

"Ow! Brother, what was that for?" Lara shouted, rubbing the back of her head where Roy hit her.

"You are too young to be thinking about that kind of stuff, Elarah May!" Roy shouted. Lara blushed deeply hearing her full name being shouted.

"Brother, I am 26 years old and don't ever call me that again!" Lara shouted back. Havoc smiled big, grabbing Lara's hips and pulling her into his lap.

"Elarah May? That's so... adorable!" Havoc shouted. Lara chuckled shyly, her face a soft pink. He kissed the back of her head where Roy hit her.

"Roy, Falman, I need to speak to Havoc alone, could you two please leave?" Lara asked, her voice was completely serious. Falman responded immediately and left, leaving Roy standing there, glaring.

"If you touch her, in ANY way, I will come after you, Jean." Roy threatened. Roy walked out, leaving the two love birds alone.

"So, would you like to...um... you know...?" Havoc asked shyly. Lara blushed slightly and looked at Havoc, nodding and kissing him softly, deeply, passionately. Havoc smiled against her lips, pulling her closer, pressing his body against hers. He kissed her lips, then jaw, and down her neck. She tilted her head back slightly.

"Havoc..." was all she said, and they continued their night together in Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc's dorm room.


	10. Chapter 10

The Truth

Chapter 10

Roy paced back and forth in his office. He had no clue where Lara was. Then again, he didn't know where Havoc was, either. He stopped pacing and ran to Havoc's room and started banging on the door.

"Havoc! Lara! Come out this very moment!" He shouted. No answer. Roy sighed in frustration, and started ramming against the door, finally busting it open. He couldn't believe what he just saw. Lara and Havoc laid in bed, holding each other, fast asleep. His jaw dropped.

"... Jean Havoc! Elarah May Mustang, get up this very moment!" Roy shouted his loudest, startling the couple. Havoc sat up quickly, the blanket falling off his shoulders. He was shirtless. Lara mumbled and sat up, holding the blanket against her chest. Roy's jaw dropped further down.

"Elarah May, explain this to me. Now." Roy ordered as Lara stared at Roy in terror. Lara began fixing her hair as she stuttered horribly.

"Um... well uh... I uh... fell asleep here because Havoc was uh... helping me with um... stuff and... um... yeah..." Lara attempted to explain, her face turning red. Roy just stood there, his foot tapping impatiently. Lara sighed, reaching for her clothes, put them on, and got out of the bed.

"Brother, I... I'm so sorry..." Lara whispered, walking towards Roy, who just glared at her. Roy didn't know what came over him. Out of no where he slapped Lara across the face. She stood there, tears streaming down her face, her cheek stinging. Roy stared in horror.

"Lara I... I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." he whispered, extending his hand towards Lara, who flinched and backed away.

"Lieutenant Mustang how could you?" Havoc said loudly, taking Lara in his arms. Lara couldn't stop her tears as she burst out sobbing. Roy shook his head and ran out of the room, locking himself in his office.

Hughes, Falman, Havoc, and Lara all stood outside the office doors quietly; awkwardly. Hughes and Falman muttered to each other about what had happened and Lara and Havoc just stood there in each others arms, a bruise slowly forming on Lara's left cheek.

"Major, tell me what happened." Hughes asked, concern in his voice. Lara only shook her and buried her face in Havoc's chest. Falman sighed and grabbed Lara's wrist, pulling her away from the group. Lara tried pulling away, but she was still too weak.

"Please Lara, we want to help you. Just tell us what's wrong." Falman said softly, trying to comfort the horrified woman. Before Lara started explaining, she couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst into tears and slid down the wall, wrapping her arms around her knees tightly.

"He hit me! He hit me just because I wanted to be with the person I love! He just... hit me!" Lara bawled. Falman looked at Hughes, who stood there in disbelief.

"He hit you? Lieutenant would never hit anyone. Trust me." Hughes said, looking directly at Lara. Lara shook her head. She looked at Hughes, her eyes filled with tears.

"No, trust me. He really did hit me. Ask Havoc..." She said quietly. Hughes looked over at Havoc and he nodded his head. Hughes sighed in disappointment. He knocked on Roy's door softly.

"Roy, we need to talk. Me, you, Havoc, and Elarah. Now." Hughes said, and surprisingly the door opened. Roy was standing there, his face wet with tears. He got up as soon as he saw Lara. He went to go hug her, but as he came towards her, she flinched. He frowned and walked back to his desk.

"Lara, I'm so sorry. I really am. Please, talk to me. We can work this out. Just give me another chance." Roy said, his voice hushed. Lara stared at him in disbelief.

"Why can't you handle me, a 26 year old independent woman, to be in love?" she whispered. He looked at her and sighed. What was he going to tell her? He couldn't think of anything. He decided to say the first things that came to mind.

"I don't want to lose you, Elarah. I can't stand seeing you grow up, since I wasn't with you more than half your life. I missed everything; your tenth birthday, your first pet, everything. I just don't want to see my baby sister grow up, get married... have a family..." Roy, confessed, more tears streaming down his cheeks. Everyone else were also in tears. Everyone but Lara. She just continued to stare.

"That doesn't give you the right to hit me." was all she said. Roy stared at her, confused. He got up and walked up to her, just about ready to hit her again, but someone stopped him. It was Falman that stopped him.

"Don't lay another hand on her, Lieutenant." he threatened. Roy whipped his hand arm out of Falman's grip.

"You can't tell me what to do, Falman. I am your boss, not the other way around." Roy said sternly. Falman just sighed and released his grip as Roy dropped his hand, seeing his baby sister cowering under him. He stared at her, then looked at Havoc.

"Why won't you protect her? You love her so much, yet you stand there and watch her get abused." Roy shouted. Havoc stuttered. Lara looked at him, tears dried on her cheeks. He just stood there, not answering.

"Well? Why won't yo answer? Do you love her? Do you?" Roy shouted, his voice getting louder. Again, no answer. More tears escaped Lara's eyes.

"Do you love me? Havoc, please... answer me, please..." She said softly. He walked over and grabbed her shoulders gently; pulling her into a deep kiss.

"Of course I love you. And I won't let anyone hurt you." he said and looked at Roy. Roy smirked. Havoc and Lara were very confused.

"Good. But if I catch you sleeping with my baby sister again, you're dead!" Roy threatened. Right at that moment, Ed and Al decided to walk in. they stood there, officially awkward.

"Um, what's going on in here?" Ed asked. Lara just chuckled and walked over to Ed, patting his head gently.

"You'll learn when you get older. How old are you right now; 12, 13?" Lara joked. Ed fumed.

"Who are you calling short? I'm still growing, you know! Don't call me pipsqueak!" he shouted. The entire room burst into laughter.


	11. Chapter 10 5

The Truth

Chapter 10.5

Okay people, yes you, I have MAJOR writers block about what should happen next, so I have decided to write a side chapter on Elarah May's life when she was away from Roy. (Reason why: I already had this side chapter written down _ ) Okay? So here we go!

"Elarah May! Get in here this very second, young lady!" Mrs. Kingly called up the stairs of the fancy two-story house. Young Elarah May ran down the stairs, her long hair tied up in a ribbon. She stood in front of Mrs. Kingly patiently, waiting for some kind of punishment... like always. Elarah May was 8 years old at the time, her big onyx eyes always wide with excitement.

"You did not mop the kitchen like you said you did! Are you going to lie to me now? You are lucky you are getting dinner tonight, since it is a special night." Mrs. Kingly said. Elarah May stood there, expecting to get hit, but she just stared, confused.

"Why is tonight a special night, Mommy?" Elarah May asked. Mrs. Kingly just smiled sweetly. She took Elarah's hand and pulled her to the kitchen, where everyone jumped out, yelling surprise.

"Why, it's your birthday, Ela." Mrs. Kingly smiled down at Elarah as she stared at everyone, terrified yet enthralled. She stood there, confused. What is she to do? Cry and run away? Or laugh and giggle as everyone wishes her a happy birthday.

"What's so great about one's birthday? If one can't spend the celebration of their birth with family, what's the point in celebrating at all?" Elarah asked, her voice grim; sorrowful. She turned around and walked out of the kitchen. Everyone stared after her, all disappointed.

"Ela? Ela get back here!" Mrs. Kingly called, chasing after the 8 year old. She grabbed her wrist, pulling her back. She whacked the back of Elarah's head with an open palm. Elarah grabbed her head in pain, holding in tears.

"What's the matter with you? Don't you know it isn't right to hit children, you...you... child abuser! You are a monster! The worst parent a child could ever ha-!" Elarah's sentence was cut off with an open palm crashing against her cheek. She flew to the ground, her left cheek stinging. That's when the tears began streaming down her cheeks.

"Well, you are the most stubborn child a person could ever own! You are useless, you are lucky I took you in; off the streets! If it wasn't for me, you would still be out there, either dead or begging for money, stealing food, and getting chased out of the market!" Mrs. Kingly shouted at the small girl who was curled up in a ball on the cold, hard floor. Elarah stood up and ran outside; ran down the road, ran until her lungs couldn't take anymore. When she finally stopped, she turned up in Central. She didn't know where she was; she was terrified.

"Hello?"She shouted through huffs of breath. She sat in the middle of the road and cried. She got up and walked around, looking for someone to help her. At last she found someone. He was tall; tan. He wore sunglasses, black spiky hair. He wore a green vest with white fur trim.

"You need help? You lost or something? Or do you just need money?" He asked. Elarah looked up at him, terrified. She nodded slightly, scared of what he would do if she answered wrong. He extended his hand to her and she flinched away. He frowned.

"I won't hurt you, you can trust me." he smiled innocently. She took his hand and they walked to the nearest inn.

"The names Greed, by the way. What's yours?" Greed asked, his voice sounding like he was really curious. She stuttered, shy.

"My name? It's... Elarah May. From what I know, my full name is Elarah May Mustang... but I don't really remember." She said quietly. Greed got an evil grin on his face. He thought for a while, then asked her a simple question.

"Do you have a sister or brother?"


	12. Chapter 11

The Truth

Chapter 11

(This is the other half of chapter 10.5! enjoy...)

"Um... not that I know of, why do you ask, Mr. Greed?" Elarah asked looking up to the man and his odd question. He chuckled and shook his head, picking up the little girl and holding her on his side.

"No reason. So, how old are you? Do you know where you are from, or where your parents are?" Greed was very curious about Elarah. She thought for a while, quiet, shy, awkward. When she began talking, it was quiet, soft, and full of stutters.

"I am uh...9 today... I don't remember where I am from and uh... from um... from what I know... my parents... they are dead..." She frowned. Greed frowned also as they walked into an abandoned inn.

"Why are we here, Mr. Greed? This is a scary place..." Elarah said quietly, moving closer to Greed. He held her close, whispering in her ear.

"Don't worry, we will only be here a couple hours." He got a devious smile on his face. He put her down and she walked around the abandoned inn's lobby, curious. She opened all the drawers, pulling out multiple pictures of military men in their army blue uniforms. She ran over to Greed, the pictures high in the air.

"Look what I found, Daddy! Look, look!" She giggled, handing Greed the pictures. He took the pictures and looked through them, and looked down at Elarah.

"What'd you call me?" He asked, his voice strong; serious and strict. Elarah cowered below him, her hands on the back of her head waiting to be hit. He stared down at her, confused of what the small girl was doing.

"Ela, what are you doing?" He asked, dropping the pictures on the ground in between the two. She looked at the pictures, then up at Greed.

"I... I'm sorry... I called you Daddy. Please don't hurt me Mr. Greed." She said quietly. He knelt down in front of her and stroked her cheek, calming her down. He softly kissed her forehead.

"I would never hurt you... you are too young. Maybe I can make you old enough..." Greed said quietly, and he stood up and began drawing a transmutation circle that she had never seen before. He drew it around Elarah in chalk that he kept in his pocket. She stood there confused as he clapped his hands and the transmutation circle began to glow a bright whitish blue. There was lightning surrounding her; thunder drowning out her screaming.

It was 5 years from that day exactly; Lara was officially 15 years old. She wandered the market in her usual wear... her adoptive brothers' clothes. She had a basket full of different vegetables in her gloved hands when a couple kids were running around, running into her; dropping the basket.

"Hey! You should watch where you are going next time!" She shouted as the kids ran away. Her voice was different; it sounded more like a boys', but it was still feminine. As she was picking up her basket, someone stepped in front of her. She looked up to see a boy, about 21 years old. He bent down and began helping her pick up the vegetables.

"Oh no, don't worry about it. I can get it." She said, but the man refused. When they were all finished, the boy smiled and extended his hand.

"I'm Maes. Maes Hughes. What's your name, young man?" Maes asked. Lara's face turned a bright red. _I know I may look like a guy but... to actually be called one? I know cut off all my hair... well, almost all. I have a decent length. I know I am wearing my brothers clothes... am I that flat...?_ She thought to herself. She hesitated.

"Um... Ed. Yeah, my name's Ed. Nice meeting you, Maes." She said. Such a lie. It was obvious, even then she played with her hair when she lied. Maes was able to tell.

"No, seriously. What's your name, ma'am?" He asked, a crooked smile on his face. Lara giggled shyly and accepted Maes's hand.

"My real name is Elarah May Mustang." She said full of confidence. Maes stared at her.

"Mustang?" She nodded, dumbfounded. He smiled big.

"Wow, wait until he hears this. Hey, I'll be back, don't move!" Maes said, and ran off. Before he came back, Lara was already running toward her home; leaving Maes and Roy disappointed.

Lara fell to the ground, her cheek stinging. A tall, large man stood above her; towering her. The basket of fresh vegetables were scattered across the kitchen floor, some smashed.

"Why are you so late? Were you out with a boy?" The man shouted as Lara stood up, dusting herself off. She stared at him, holding back tears, shaking her head.

"No, I wasn't Father. I got caught up in something. I'm sorry, Father. I will make sure it won't happen again. I promise you." She said quietly. The tall man didn't believe her, so he struck her again but in the back of the head. Lara winced in pain, holding back tears.

"If you ever lie to me again I will throw you out in the streets! Now go make dinner, everyone is starving." He ordered. She nodded and slowly walked to the kitchen. She set the big basket on the kitchen counter when her brother, Xenos, walked in. his blonde hair was covering his big blue eyes. He smiled and walked over to Lara, hugging her, then looked at the bruise on her cheek.

"What happened? Did you get in another fight?" He asked. She shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. He stared in her eyes intensely, waiting for Lara to answer. She stuttered greatly.

"Um... I... Father he... he hit me..." She said quietly. Xenos stared at her in shock. He shook his head and barged in the family room where Father was sitting. There was shouting, from what Lara could hear.

"How could you hit her? You know she is only15 years old! Don't you have a heart?" Xenos shouted. Smack, thud! Lara knew that sound, she ran out to see Xenos on the ground, Father standing above him.

"You monster! You are a monster, Father! I hate you!" Lara shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks as she helped Xenos up and helped him get away from Father. From behind his back, Father pulled out a shot gun, aiming it at Xenos, finally pulling the trigger. Xenos's limp body fell to the ground, blood seeping through his shirt. Lara fell to her knees, more tears falling from her eyes. She looked up at Father to see him aiming the gun at her.

"Now it's your turn, you horrible mistake!" He shouted. But before he could pull the trigger, a bright light surrounded him; lightning and thunder, also. She recognized that formation. A transmutation circle? But how? She looked down to see Xenos smiling slightly up at her.

"Sister... don't miss me... too much. I love you, take care of yourself..." He whispered, using his last breath. She stared at his closing eyes and started sobbing; her family slowly falling apart. Once she stopped crying, she kissed Xenos's forehead softly and walked over to dead Father, taking his shotgun. She ran outside and grabbed a can of gasoline, pouring it all around the house, lighting a match and setting the house on fire.

"Goodbye... I'll miss you..." She whispered, a small smile on her face as she watched the house go up in flames.


	13. Chapter 12

The Truth

Chapter 12

"Lara... Lara wake up." Havoc whispered, gently shaking Lara's shoulder. She woke up with a groan, her eyes fluttering open.

"Where am I...?" she asked quietly. Havoc frowned and looked out the window.

"Well, we are at Central, and you have a mission with Hughes today. He's waiting outside." Havoc informed her, and helped her up off the couch and led her outside where Hughes was, with a smile on his face, waiting outside.

"Well, good morning, sleepyhead. Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded. She walked down the stairs and stood next to Hughes and smiled at Havoc.

"Have fun. Not too much fun, though!" Havoc said and he walked back into Central, waving.

"It's going to be a long day, I can tell. Today's my little girl's birthday, would you like to come? Oh, of course you would!" Hughes said and dragged her to Elysia's party.

They walked through the door and little Elysia came running, hugging Maes's leg.

"Daddy, you're home! Who's this Daddy? She is sooo pretty!" Elysia shouted, looking up at Lara.

Lara giggled shyly and blushed. "I'm one of Daddy's workers. I am also a close friend. My name is Lara, and you must be Elysia." Lara smiled softly, kneeling down to be eye level with Elysia.

"Daddy talks about you and Mr. Mustang all the time! He says that Mr. Mustang is odd, and that he thinks of you as a second daughter." Elysia smiled big as both Hughes and Lara's face turned red. Lara smiled and hugged Elysia as Gracia walked up to them; a smile on her face and a fresh apple pie in her hands.

"Mommy, can Ellie stay with us tonight?" Elysia asked, looking up at Gracia. She nodded her head.

"Of course! Daddy and Ellie have work to do, though." Hughes and Lara nodded and headed out the door. As they were walking, Lara saw a butterfly and decided to chase it. When she caught it, she ran back to Hughes and showed it to him.

"Daddy, look!" She said, her voice childish and happy. When the butterfly flew away, she followed it, loosing Hughes behind.

"I know we shouldn't have split up... where could she be?" He wandered and wandered, finally seeing her in a nearby telephone booth. He ran up to her and grabbed her shoulder. She jumped and screamed a little, then realized it was Hughes.

"I was looking for you everywhere!" They shouted in sync. Lara looked at Hughes and smiled, then frowned.

"I need to get home, Lieutenant Mustang needs me. Sorry, Mr. Hughes." She said, and ran off. Hughes stared after her, confused. He smiled slightly and shook his head, walking into the telephone booth, picking up the phone to call Roy. He heard footsteps behind him. Suspecting Lara to be there, he smiled and turned around, but frowned seeing Second Lieutenant Ross, her gun aimed at him. Without having enough time to shout, the gun went off and everything faded to black.

Lara ran to the telephone booth, seeing the blood slowly seep through the bottom. Her eyes widened in fear and she ran to the booth, seeing Hughes dead on the ground. She shook his shoulder, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Daddy...? Daddy! Daddy, please wake up!" She shouted, the tears falling down her cheeks. She continued to shake his shoulder, a little more aggressively. She rested her forehead on his limp shoulder, still shaking his shoulder, but weakly. She screamed, hurt. She called Roy, telling him to come.

A couple hours later, Brada, Mustang, and Falman were there, covering up Hughes's body. Havoc held the slightly bloodied Lara.

"I wasn't there for him. If I was with him, this wouldn't have happened." She whispered to Havoc, her face dried with tears. He held her close, soothingly rocking her back and forth. Lara buried her face in Havoc's chest and cried. Roy walked over and sighed, he had a very depressed look in his eyes. Lara looked up at him, the tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

"Brother, Daddy's gone!" She cried through more tears and jumped in Roy's arms. Roy got slightly taken aback but frowned and held his baby sister.


End file.
